


[ART] What's Your Malcolm Bright Whump?

by stlouisphile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Because Bright, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Malcolm Bright Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: The "Birthday issue" for What's Your Malcolm Bright Whump?How this works: JFMAMJJASOND are the months of the year. Choose the month in which you were born and then select the corresponding Physical/Psychological Whump that is on the cover.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	[ART] What's Your Malcolm Bright Whump?

View landscape/horozontally.

**Author's Note:**

> You can share the month you were born and what P/P Whump you got with everyone in the comments.  
> The image of Malcolm I used, it's from "The Trip"


End file.
